


如何睡到一条鱼

by brightnight



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, Tentacle, mermaid
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnight/pseuds/brightnight
Summary: 如何和你的人鱼男朋友安全的做爱





	如何睡到一条鱼

**Author's Note:**

> fate金枪，吉尔伽美什x迪卢木多，类似血界战线的设定

今天早上的噪音很大，中间夹杂着令人愉快的”杂种！”和家具被打翻撞上墙的声音，迪卢木多养在鱼缸里的鱼群被吓得不轻，上下游动着，侧面的蓝绿色荧光忽明忽暗像是一块快要坏掉的LED广告灯。在规律的水波和惊恐的情绪持续了五分钟后，终于把它们的主人给吵醒了。  
迪卢木多从水底下浮了起来想要看看发生了什么，完全没有在意作鸟兽散的鱼群。人鱼宿醉未醒的脑袋在清晨的空气中晕乎乎地转了一下：吉尔伽美什鲜少有早于十点起的时候，如果有，理由不外乎是敌袭和他想搞事。然后他顿时清醒了不少，扭头问旁边的梅林：“发生了什么吗？”  
梅林是他们的0.5个队友；活在电脑里；阿尔托莉亚的同伴，现在也是他们的同伴。鉴于阿尔托莉亚昨天已经出发去参加某个“大胃王”比赛，这0.5个队友“除了战斗之事”可以尽情依靠，总部现在只有他和吉尔伽美什相依为命。如果那家伙有什么事情，他得去帮忙。  
“啊，没什么，吉尔伽美什的快递到了。”  
旁边一块屏幕亮了起来，并没有如往常一样出现梅林的样子——一个白色头发的轻佻男人，不过声音里的笑意根本藏不住。迪卢木多心里顿时有了一点不好的预感，难道这个快递和自己有关？对他来说这种预感一般都会很快成真，就像把好好的尾巴放平在海底，十有八九会被贝壳夹一样。  
迪卢木多烦躁地在水里用力甩了一下尾巴，强劲的水流把大着胆子上浮的小鱼给卷得晕头转向，奇异的是剧烈的波动中鱼缸中的水竟然一点都没有溅出来。异类的金眼仍然盯着屏幕，可其中蕴含的魔性却对梅林没多大作用。他铁了心不打算现身，反而在屏幕上播放了玫瑰绽放的动画：鲜红如血，娇艳欲滴，不知道摘自哪个纪录片。人鱼的心情糟糕了起来，本来他昨晚就被吉尔伽美什灌醉了——以庆祝阿尔托莉亚……庆祝啥来着？凌晨三点才从酒吧走水路回来的——他根本不记得自己怎么爬回这个高三米的巨型鱼缸的。吉尔伽美什把他丢下水的？等等那家伙是怎么回来的？  
于是他下水拿紧身衣。如果是敌袭，他回来的早餐就吃鱼；如果是吉尔伽美什想搞事，他就就吃个人。  
迪卢木多箭一样窜到水底的时候门被踹开了。  
吉尔伽美什只是刚要踹，梅林给他开的门。金发男人正拖着一个看起来比他自己还大的“水泡”，看起来没有什么大问题——吉尔伽美什的力气会拖进来什么迪卢木多都不会觉得奇怪。于是水中的人鱼一拍水底又弹上了水面，优美迅捷，落在吉尔伽美什的眼里他想当然地认为这是在为自己的礼物而激动。  
“水泡”里是一只蓝荧荧的章鱼——或者说触手怪，鬼知道软体动物被辐射久了又没死会变成的鬼东西应该叫什么。吉尔伽美什进门后，就把“水泡”丢进了他的财宝库——一个便捷的随身空间。他本来早就可以这么做，如果不是为了给迪卢木多看一眼即将扔进鱼缸的东西。他缓步沿着鱼缸边的楼梯走到顶，闲庭信步的样子就仿佛他正靠近的不是一个异形的住所，而是他家的水族箱。  
好吧迪卢木多的家确实是吉尔伽美什出钱定制的，毕竟市面上还不存在哪个观赏鱼缸能承受住30吨以上的水压和人鱼的拍击。

严格来说迪卢木多并不是人鱼。他只是人的上半身，鱼的尾巴，手肘、背部、腿部、尾巴末端都有薄纱般的鳍。在水里时下半身鳞片是墨绿的，鳍是浅绿色。  
“唔，虽然我有尾巴，但我并不是人类童话里提到的生物。我是雄性，是某种实验生物，基因也不仅仅来源于人和鱼……”  
美人鱼不存在。人鱼应该指儒艮。鱼人的基因来自鱼和人，而且它们都是鱼头。迪卢木多就是迪卢木多，世界上没有第二个他这样的生物。  
在他们第一次见面的时候他就这么试图向吉尔伽美什科普人鱼的定义。自从异界通道在地球打开后，大量人类逃去了殖民地，而千奇百怪的生物则进入了地球。世界变得一团糟，过了很多年后才稳定下来。世物的定义更新换代，唯独生存的法则亘古不变。  
长得好看的生物，基本都很危险。  
于是吉尔伽美什回答（打断）他：“很好，从现在起人鱼的定义是你这样的了。长得好看的叫人鱼，长得丑的叫鱼人。”  
“……”涉世未深的迪卢木多尚且没有见过以自身定夺决定世界的人类，他看着他，再看看他身边习以为常连神色都没动一下以至于看起来一脸认真的金发少女，差点真的相信了。

迪卢木多的上半身露出水面，警惕地看着站在水缸边俯视他的金发男人，心里在犹豫用什么姿势把他拖下水。他的尾巴在水中飘荡翻卷，完全放松的时候就像是潜水时抬头看到被海平面的阳光穿透的水草。  
吉尔伽美什挥了挥手，打开“王之财宝”的门，把包裹着变异章鱼的“水泡”缓缓放入鱼缸。  
没有水溢出来，迪卢木多在一定程度上可以控制水流，而鱼缸的智能系统会自动检测何时应该抽水。  
水中的人鱼徒手撕开了薄膜，把它团成团精准地丢入了鱼缸外的废纸篓——里面堆满了海藻味汉堡的包装纸团。  
与此同时，他嗅到了“虚海”浅海气息。  
很难用人类的语言描述出一片没有特征的海域，不过那是他曾住过的地方。家乡的气味让他没有第一时间把吉尔伽美什带来的礼物当作早饭，而是好脾气地把腕足（触手）从自己的身上撕了下去。那是一片辐射量挺低的海域，放养了不少养父合成的奇奇怪怪的生物，自他懂事后就再也没有在里面大开杀戒过了。  
“啧。”吉尔伽美什看起来很不满，他买来的变异章鱼和迪卢木多接触的时间没有超过三十秒，在人鱼放开它的触手（腕足）后像块石头似地沉了底。感觉就好像是费心挑选了一只据说活泼黏人的纯种猫，带回家后它却立刻躲进柜子底，令人倍感欺诈。  
人鱼往鱼缸边缘一靠，一副“我根本没有欺凌弱小”“你哪只眼睛看见我恐吓了”的善良模样。配上他湿淋淋的黑发和眼角下水滴划过的泪痣，十分的有说服力，说服对象为大部分女性和一小部分男性，说服方式为淹死他们，用眼波或者用物理窒息。  
“所以这就是你收到的快递？我希望它能有陆行能力去把它打翻的家具回归原状，不然阿尔托莉雅回来我们就能吃铁板烧了。”  
开玩笑的，迪卢木多家里除了他以外的生物本来就每天都换，。  
“本王昨晚订的，”吉尔伽美什脱了鞋袜放在一边，伸脚下水，然后顿时开始嫌弃，“水温调高点。”  
迪卢木多翻了个白眼，他就知道，他从看到吉尔伽美什的脚伸下来就知道他会说这句。还有，你裤腿湿了，好吧我知道不湿你也不会穿下一次。于是人鱼伸出锋利的爪子帮他把两条裤腿开到膝盖——不用谢，然后顺着他的小腿摸了下来。  
“吉尔伽美什，热带鱼的饲养水温在24-28摄氏度，一会儿你不介意看到一群鱼翻上来吗？”迪卢木多已经很习惯同伴的异想天开了，就跟阿尔托莉雅习惯他自大狂一样。无论是开着他的辉舟去“虚海”海钓，还是在摧毁敌人的中央电脑前用它下载当季新番，或者想在他的鱼缸里泡澡。  
迪卢木多有点想起来他们昨天去酒吧庆祝了啥：阿尔托莉雅不在，他们可以把所有工作押后，各自死宅在房间里整整两天！  
当然宅在一起也可以。  
迪卢木多想到这里，放开了面前的小腿，冲吉尔伽美什一扬下巴，说：“失陪。”说罢他就势仰面入水一路下潜，尾巴甩出水面的时候清楚地感觉到被人伸手摸了一把。  
“别吃太饱。”吉尔伽美什悠然自得地提醒道，几乎在同时他买的变异章鱼逃命似地游上了水面。水底持续了这么一小会儿腥风血雨的马赛克，然后昂贵的净水系统尽职尽责地换上了新鲜干净的海水——加热过的。  
“好了我们现在做什么？”迪卢木多从水里探出头来，看见吉尔伽美什正开着财宝库往外拿东西——一堆情趣道具，一瓶粉红色的可疑液体，酒和酒杯，套了防水袋的游戏机和平板，在楼梯延伸往鱼缸的平台上放成一堆，伸手就可以拿到。  
……令人窒息，吉尔伽美什是想在他的鱼缸里验货章鱼飞机杯吗？  
“还记得我们昨晚干了什么了吗？”吉尔伽美什和颜悦色地问道，以他的糟糕性格，一般是在把人踩脚下下一秒扣扳机爆头的时刻才会有这种语气。而且真反派不求回答，不听嘴炮，事前调查有可靠的同伴，他只负责享受压轴出场的聚光灯，“要是想不起来本王可以大发慈悲来帮你回忆一下。”  
“……”  
迪卢木多迅速后退靠到离吉尔伽美什最远的鱼缸直径距离，并且把变异章鱼抱在怀里，情况一个不对他可以把这软体动物糊他脸上。他犹疑地试探出声：“我们……喝了酒？”  
吉尔伽美什打开手机连接平板开始处刑——

昨晚他们去酒吧喝酒。今时不同往日，酒吧里大部分都不是什么人类，不过好处是酒的品种翻了十几倍（虽然有一些看起来完全不像能喝的东西）。吉尔伽美什进去后就和迪卢木多分开了。人鱼上了岸是有双腿的，被肌肉撑出棱角的紧身衣跟全裸没有区别，就算用墨镜挡住泪痣和金眼，跟他在一起也是万万泡不到妞的。  
真是罪该万死的杂种。  
他们这三人小队中，人类吉尔伽美什沉迷一切享乐之事，认为那理所应当；赤龙阿尔托莉雅坐拥纸片人后宫，梅林不算；人鱼迪卢木多自带泪痣魅惑，却洁身自好——从不带长得没自己漂亮的异性生物回家。  
但是喝高了的迪卢木多就“不一定”能分辨出长得好看的是不是异性了。  
从这个明显由别人拍的视频中可以看到，迪卢木多逛了一圈酒吧后杀回了吉尔伽美什身边，当然这时候的他可能并不觉得面前的人有什么不对。  
他毫不迟疑地摘下墨镜，金眼在昏暗的灯光下像是流淌的黄金河，说不定里面有无数的珍宝漂流而下。他俯下身，嘴唇流连过面前男人的手背，用暧昧沙哑的声音问他晚上过得怎么样、有没有人和他一起。这声音听起来像是风平浪静的海面上传来的歌声，像是用上亿的耳机听ASMR，能把理性、意志、身体和精神通通融化。  
因此塞壬的歌声和烧耳机带来的下场都差不多。  
然后他顺利地挤开吉尔伽美什身边的妹子，用双臂把他圈在沙发上，从灿烂的金发啄吻到猩红的竖瞳，同时把手往吉尔伽美什的衣服里伸。由于魅惑全歪了的缘故，簇拥在两人身边的妹子不仅没有丝毫不满而且看起来比当事人还要兴奋一百倍。她们抽气尖叫，拍照上传，在吉尔伽美什挺起身捏住迪卢木多的下颌跟他舌吻的时候一个个像是要晕过去了。  
鲜血从分开的嘴唇中涌出，好像他们刚刚分食了一颗兴奋得蹦了出来的心脏。迪卢木多舔了舔嘴唇，血腥味似乎唤回了一丁点他的理智，让他疑惑起自己面前的“妹子”为什么西装革履（这身还是他出发前替吉尔伽美什挑的）。  
他就这么把这句话问出来了。  
而吉尔伽美什狠狠瞪了他一眼后拿起手边的鸡尾酒漱漱口，吐出一大口血水，看起来中彩的是他。迪卢木多的嘴巴里有什么可以参考一下大白鲨，他平时温文尔雅从来不咧嘴笑，看起来被骗的的不仅仅是路人。  
一个不怎么好笑的闹剧本该就此闭幕，如果是阿尔托莉雅的话迪卢木多怕是会被揍到酒醒。  
可吉尔伽美什干脆利落地脱光了上衣，坦然站了起来。  
“你看错了，杂种。本王允许你再看一眼，哪里有西装？”

事件的走向开始起飞。  
迪卢木多抱着脑袋发出了痛苦的哀嚎：“我不是，我没有，这不是我。”每当他认为自己的运气在走下坡路的时候，未来都是垂直的断崖。吉尔伽美什不给他逃避现实的机会，直接招呼梅林播放他拍的视频。  
摄像设备是吉尔伽美什的眼睛，他用自己的视觉神经连接了梅林。  
梅林一般会出现的平板突然亮起，屏幕上飞过了无数“666”“2333333”“囍”“《小美人鱼》成人版”“[玫瑰][玫瑰][玫瑰]”“我阿尔托莉雅不同意这门婚事”的弹幕，然后他在迪卢木多鱼缸内壁播放了之后吉尔伽美什看到的一切——

迪卢木多从善如流地伸出一根尖利的爪子划开上半身的紧身衣，炫耀般地用鼓起的肌肉脱掉了这层薄薄的衣料，然后把吉尔伽美什公主抱了起来，走到二楼平台的边缘一跃而下。这是一个湖景酒吧，特色便是延伸至湖面上的平台。  
灯红酒绿，异形怪状的世界迅速远离。他们头下脚上，眼中只有彼此，耳边只有风声。迪卢木多的脸离得很近，可想而知他抱得吉尔伽美什很紧，像是要用失重的心去表白……

“啪”迪卢木多一拳敲在了平板上，按了暂停。  
“别不看啊，你后面还问我有没有骑过海豚呢。”  
吉尔伽美什把衣服脱光，施施然下了水。鱼缸外的平板上飘过了密集的弹幕“身材不错”“脱衣显瘦”“囍”“人外无限好只是生不了”“生殖隔离”“yoooooo”，迪卢木多又是一敲，鱼缸的外壁上出现无数纯黑遮光板，一下子隔绝了梅林的窥探。  
迪卢木多在心里先是诅咒了一下希望你有深海恐惧症，然后继续抱头呻吟：“什么海豚，不存在的。”  
“哦？你背上的鳍手感真不错。”  
“？？？”  
酒后乱性这种事，至少得有一个人在装醉，不适用两个醉鬼。酒精麻痹神经，因此无论是性还是死亡都变得棱角模糊，人变得百无禁忌，恍惚在高处一脚踏空就万事皆空，真是罪恶之源。  
这怎么可以？  
吉尔伽美什向来乐于捅破朦胧的感情，仅次于打破别人的希望。虚无只是虚无，就像空气中漂浮的彩色泡沫，只有当它们沉淀为实质才有被王检阅成色的荣幸。  
鉴赏宝石与享受性爱不乏相通之处，都需要清醒的头脑和集中的精神。  
“所以本王买了这些，感恩吧，人类情趣道具你有大半用不上。不过这个药水，会对人类部分起效……”吉尔伽美什一手捧着迪卢木多的脸，把他的视线移到倒空了的小瓶上，“还有昨晚订的这个玩具，饲养种，自我意识很薄弱，生物电就可以操控。”  
吉尔伽美什身具神力，除了用来开启他的财宝库，也几乎可以模拟任何能量。这本身已经是非常万能而强大的技能了，可那还只是吉尔伽美什深不可测的技能池里的一颗小石子。  
当他操纵变异章鱼的时候，连迪卢木多也不再能轻易吓退它。而现在，他把梅林给黑了，迪卢木多听见梅林的半句抱怨他还想看……0.5个队友就此被迫下线，世界清净。  
迪卢木多和阿尔托莉雅常常私下嘲笑吉尔伽美什有中二模式和认真模式，主要取决于他办事前是先开口废话还是先下手为强。如果是前者就为他压阵以防翻车，如果是后者就躺平咸鱼给对面点蜡。  
人鱼感觉从刚才起就缠住自己尾巴什么东西正在收紧，它们向上轻扫，在他的腹部下方流连不去。吉尔伽美什摸的位置已经八九不离十了！  
“……”  
迪卢木多觉得自己应该吐槽几句，但是刚开口他又闭上了。他鳞片变色，像是火苗自黑夜中燃起，跃跃欲试地舔舐着名为理智的那条线。不必说，是被吉尔伽美什的药搞出来的生理反应。  
一个身体健康的年轻雄性现在硬了，他可以选择搞吉尔伽美什或者搞那条章鱼，等等这没有区别；或者现在把他们赶出去自己解决，就跟他一直以来的的选择一样。  
“……所以你是先打一会儿游戏冷静一下，还是来试一下这里有没有你能用的道具？”其实不用问，不过亲手加上最后一根稻草的仪式感必不可少，所以才有盖棺定论，一枪爆头，交换戒指等等美好（？）的词语。  
吉尔伽美什眯起了猩红的眼睛，他勾勾手指，提起钓竿。  
小鱼已经上钩了。  
迪卢木多的生殖孔已经打开，他的阴茎滑了出来。性欲高涨的人鱼毫不废话地伸手一敲鱼缸内壁的某处暂时关闭了净水系统，然后用力，用力地把面前的人类按进了水里。  
下沉，拥抱，深呼吸。  
气泡厮磨耳鬓，似曾相识的触感唤回了一点昨晚的断片：他允许吉尔伽美什抓着自己的背鳍，却时不时地翻过身把勃起的阴茎往他的身上凑。他有点想起来更前面的事了，他见到一个长得像吉尔伽美什的妞，对她开了魅惑，果断得就和现在他把正主按水里准备发生性关系一样。不对昨晚和他在水里的也是正主，哦该死所以他为什么会买一堆道具过来把春药倒进自己的鱼缸里？  
他喜欢他。  
他想上他。  
箭头去了又回，带着滚烫的情热，思考与记忆被蒸发得一干二净。迪卢木多头脑真空，却突然想起自己曾经目睹过的海底火山爆发的情形：炽热而混乱的岩浆蜿蜒流淌，填进大地的裂缝，远远看去像是一支被用力掷出的红枪留下的轨迹，轰鸣呼啸，一路火花带闪电地将行进路上的一切悉数映亮。  
现在的吉尔伽美什和他赤裸相对，身上的鲜红纹身露出全貌，显得艳丽而神秘。对水生动物来说这种颜色最常见的含义是剧毒或危险，于是迪卢木多再也无法克制触摸他的欲望，他凑过去轻轻吻了一下吉尔伽美什的嘴唇。  
他一口可以咬断一条鱼的半个身体，第二口就吃得一干二净，可在亲吻的时候却柔和得像是啃噬藻类的海鬣蜥，反复多次，好像面前是自己取之不竭的宝藏。  
水下的男人睁开了眼睛，露出了被取悦的神色。  
真刺激。  
迪卢木多知道他想这么说，身体接触的地方好像过了电，使他们心有灵犀。人鱼没来由地凶性大发，在心里恶狠狠地想：该死的你根本不知道一只发情的野兽能做什么，会做什么。他用自己的阴茎握住了他的，上下套弄着。  
他狰狞如海妖。  
他温柔如爱神。  
变异章鱼很快把吉尔伽美什托出水面，毕竟人类在水下憋气的时间有限，正进行激烈运动的时候更短。  
人鱼的脖颈两侧的腮剧烈地开合着，迪卢木多长在脸上的鼻子基本是个好看的摆设，离开水环境的时候反而会呼吸困难。吉尔伽美什伸手从旁边取过一个乳夹，试着戴在人鱼的胸口。金色的乳夹很快震动了起来，上面的铃铛发出响声，然后被水淹没，像是被掐了脖子。  
果然不太行，除非在那里穿个环。  
不过留下印记可以等到下一次，在今天那只不过是用来转移一下迪卢木多注意力的小东西。水下的触手插入了人鱼阴茎下方的肛门，尖端大概只有人的手指粗，很适合用来开拓……需要的不过是一点勇气和实力。吉尔伽美什扑过去用力抓住迪卢木多的手，同时躲开他胡乱拍动的尾巴，被搅动的水流强劲得吓人，变异章鱼的力气几乎不足以固定住人鱼的腰部。  
他们在水中沉浮，从风雨中的水手和船，迅速向美人鱼与溺水的王子转变。  
没有摸对位置的时候是这样的。  
“放松点。”  
吉尔伽美什把头埋入水下，含住了另一边的乳头。迪卢木多刚才似乎在水下反驳他，可惜上浮的只有一连串的水泡。当他把脑袋抬出水面的时候，张开口却变成了呻吟。  
吉尔伽美什在性事方面荒淫无道，像是一个经验丰富的调音师，校准的第一个音便预示着箭入靶心的未来。他总是成功，总是会让事情顺利，总是……无所不能。因此慌乱被驱离，快感进驻身体，就像寒冬消逝春日到来。天经地义，理所当然。于是水面开始平复，迪卢木多老实了不少，任凭更多的触手缠住了他的尾部和腰部，它们的末端和吉尔伽美什的手指一起没入穴口搅动。  
大餐浮出水面，乳夹上的铃铛抖掉水珠重新开始发出悦耳的响声。人鱼紧绷的腰腹、变了色的鳞片、被触手缠绕和进入的下体被横呈着托出水面，形成了极具视觉冲击力的画面。迪卢木多显然也知道这一点，于是他把呻吟和呼吸都沉在水下，可即使如此他也觉得快要溺死。  
吉尔伽美什感到十分遗憾，他抚摸手掌下的躯体，柔韧、湿润而充满力量。其实他很想听听迪卢木多叫床的声音，是不是足以把他的“天之辉舟”勾进海里去。  
诚然迪卢木多漂亮得像是童话性转后的具现，身上还真有很多可爱又迷人的小能力。他会养鱼，自带魅惑，嗓音性感，能控制水流，被他食指触碰过的物体会变成蜂蜜味。  
可真正令人目眩神迷的还是他战斗的姿态。  
吉尔伽美什第一次见到他的时候他正一枪刺入一只海兽的心脏，它吃痛跃出水面的躯体遮天蔽日，然后被毫不留情地划开，露出血肉、脂肪与内脏。绿色的人鱼从中拔出双枪，随手往海里一甩，在记忆里固定成了一副色彩浓厚的油画。  
战士被强敌以鲜血浇灌后就成为了英雄，没有凡人口口相传，却由王亲眼见证。这份凛冽气概无关种族，光华自生。  
王绝不会看走眼。  
吉尔伽美什俯下身含住了人鱼的阴茎，伸手取下聒噪的乳夹，去拨弄迪卢木多充血发烫的肉粒。他几乎立刻如愿以偿，并且十分满意。迪卢木多从水中抬起头，恰好接到吉尔伽美什侧头一瞟的眼波，顿时觉得气血上涌，头皮发麻。他们的默契足以让眼神传达很多含义，通常是划定一片范围的敌人，或者跟上去搞事。而现在，吉尔伽美什的性致很高，面对着迪卢木多与人类迥异的身体。  
他永远知道自己想要什么，独断专行，从不迷茫。

迪卢木多是独一无二的实验动物，他上半身是人类，下半身是鱼尾。有时候他很难把自己正确定位，引起他情欲的对象，到底是面前的人类，还是身下的变异章鱼？他到底是出于喜欢，还是对相处日久的同伴毫不设防呢？  
他做过梦。  
梦中的他将一片珍贵闪亮的宝物呈上，却被打翻在地，然后他发现那是自己的心。而结局总是定格在他四分五裂的身体，开膛剖腹，白骨森森。  
循环播放，临场感极强，像是一道余恨未消的诅咒。  
真是奇怪的梦。那不可能是真的，如果他受过这么重的伤，他早就已经死了。

固定的结局迎来了转变，被情欲打破，就像泛滥的潮水冲刷一切，带走一切。迪卢木多弓起身体，形状完美的腹肌在吉尔伽美什的手掌下起伏，他推开了男人的脑袋。人鱼射精的力道不小，所以他才一直选择自己解决。  
触手悄悄从他的身体里滑出去，吉尔伽美什半个身体压在他的腹肌上借了个力，拿过放在平台上的酒来漱口。喝一半，剩下的放在水面上调戏迪卢木多。他一脸被情欲填满的神情，整个人都在往水底下沉。金眼下的泪痣映入酒液的时候，足以让任何人都不愿去嘲笑那些心甘情愿驶向塞壬之岛的水手们。正因有飞蛾扑火的献身，才使“拥有”这件事的意义变重。  
吉尔伽美什感到变异章鱼脱离了自己的控制，向着鱼缸的深处逃离。可他却并没有因此沉下去，迪卢木多用鱼尾分开了他的双腿。人鱼在水里能做的事比人类的想像力要超出多了，上卷的尾巴抚过吉尔伽美什的金发。  
这种体验很新奇，起码跟骑海豚完全不一样。直到这时吉尔伽美什才与迪卢木多分享同样的感受，水流将他们升起。那些抚过他指尖、只有在水中才会出现的鳍，摆设性质堪比观赏种金鱼绚丽的尾巴——真是欺君之罪，迪卢木多根本不是靠游动才浮在水里的。  
不过作为最能打的观赏鱼，它当然值得一张免死金牌。  
于是吉尔伽美什沉下了他的锚，开始得意洋洋：“怎么样，现在本王骑过世界上唯一一条人鱼了。”  
他们交缠并拥抱，水面上的部分是人类，水面下的部分是异类。

历数吉尔伽美什的过去，他从不乏完成那些让别人不敢想的伟业。因此人们以他的名字命名史诗，作为英雄的模板而歌颂——英雄王吉尔伽美什，他结识友人恩奇都，杀死巨人芬巴巴，击倒天之公牛，寻找长生不死的仙草。当然流传后世的都不免经过了后人想当然的添加删改，不值一哂。  
自他之后神代消失，空气中的Mana衰竭，“神秘”蒙上面纱。身处这样时代的人们又如何能够肖想他传奇的轮廓？  
他寻到了长生不死的仙草，然后服下了它。王在人类寿命将尽的耄耋之龄仍然年轻如昔，埋首于工作或享乐，终于在某一日的睡眠中被冥界女神带入冥土。在“神秘”这一概念终将消逝的后世，无人得以长生，这是大地的法则。  
直到不知多少年后的剧变发生，异界之门打开，Mana重新充盈，冥土也由概念清晰为实质。吉尔伽美什重新醒来，看到的已经是截然不同的世界。他仍然按照自己的标准生活与享乐，欣赏配得上他青眼存在，无论是去试图刷一条龙的好感，还是睡一条漂亮的鱼。

鱼缸正在大换水，迪卢木多穿好紧身衣，把失去了用处的变异章鱼给捞了出来。鉴于它确实没有陆行能力，迪卢木多选择直接送他上路，就当等待外卖前的零食，顺便恢复早上被它打翻的家具。  
迪卢木多大致能结合面前的惨状与早上的噪音还原出事件是如何发生的：章鱼无论是否变异，都是逃脱大师。吉尔伽美什开箱验货，只是签收的当口就被它跑了出来大肆破坏。  
可惜无论这只变异章鱼的战斗力有多强，对于食物链顶端的迪卢木多来说还是不够看。人鱼吃完了它的脑袋后，触手仍然死死地缠在他身上，被锋利的爪子一条条扯下来吃。  
他对以前住过的海域的最深的印象只有养父放养的无数奇奇怪怪的合成生物，当然也包括他自己。那边的生态已经好到普通生物也能够入驻了吗？  
梅林重新上线，不过出奇地安静就好像早上的事情被从他的记录里删除了一样。不知道吉尔伽美什是不是为早上的行为跟他达成了什么补偿协议，或者应该说不知道梅林勒索到了什么令他满意的东西。  
“这可是名牌，你就这么当意面吃，真是暴殄天物。”  
迪卢木多正把一个沙发往客厅中间推，闻声抬起头来才反应过来梅林指的是他嘴里叼着的触手，味道不错，辐射浓度低。他向梅林打开的扫描仪前走去，打算看看是哪家公司生产的。  
梦幻天堂，梦神之家。  
迪卢木多看到Logo跳出来的时候耳边下意识地响起养父的怒吼：某一次他越过重重保护，犯下了“把实验组吃掉一半，对照组统统吓死”的血案。犯罪分子差点被就地销毁，如果不是养父盯着他的脸看了半天后撤回了命令。不过他还是狠狠地脱了层皮，从此连捕猎都跑去更远的外海。  
Doctor安格斯，或者说梦神安格斯就是迪卢木多的养父兼创造者。关于他的传说有很多，最惊悚的一个是这样的：安格斯有一个很宠爱的孩子，后来死了。他替他收殓了尸体，然后直接把它们倒进了培养液，和里面正在生长的组织混合。  
所以虽然看起来温文尔雅，身边还有四只美丽的小鸟，但安格斯先生仍然是一位实打实的疯狂科学家。他的个人主页设计得美轮美奂，明码标价出售各种奇妙的合成生物，实际上主业是制造并出售迪卢木多这样的战斗合成兽，是一个拥有单独地域副本的boss。  
偶尔也会在主页上更新一点动态啦，比如最近的一条是这样的：寒叶飘零洒满我的脸，吾儿叛逆伤透我的心，于是我利用这几个晚上夜宵煮泡面的时间研究了一些合成兽，敬请期待~  
迪卢木多想起自己决定加入吉尔伽美什和阿尔托莉雅的结社前是怎么答应养父每个月会回去看他然而一次也没有回去的，心中涌起了关于合成兽生长周期的相关知识。迪卢木多当然清楚，不同于吉尔伽美什这个自带黄金律的人类，安格斯能做大公司是源于他向来坚持的一项精明策略：持续性和气生财开门做生意，间歇性毁灭世界提升知名度。

迪卢木多黑着脸踹开了吉尔伽美什的门，告诉他：“假期结束了，我们该去见一次家长。”  
可喜可贺，可喜可贺。


End file.
